Rebellion of The Heart
by xMidnightDreamsx
Summary: What if Princess Marion had an arrange marriage but not too Oritel? It's her first year at Alfea. She meets amazing new friends and a handsome specialist that makes her heart melt as her firey passion for him grows deeper for him. A certain wizard and witches will arise on the horizon seeking out the power that they want. Will she ever admit her feelings to man she loves? More...


_Rebellion of The Heart_

What if Princess Marion had an arrange marriage but not too Oritel? It's her first year at Alfea. She meets amazing new friends and a handsome specialist that makes her heart melt as her firey passion for him grows deeper for him. A certain wizard and witches arise on the horizon seeking out the power that they want. Will she ever admit her feelings to man she loves? Will he fall for her? Will they stop the threat that's breaking them apart? And what will she do about her arrange marriage?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Winx Club nor it's characters.

 **An** : Characters that will be involved in this story and I know you know their personalities, but I like to put it up anyways:

 **An OC character Fiancé Crown Prince Cal of Solitaire** \- a realm with full riches of gems and diamonds and other important things ect... He isn't what he actually seems. He's actually rude, mean, manipulative, two-face, and a little to the abusive side when he finds it necessary.

 **Luna** \- her powers come directly from the lunar and stars...she's a sweet fairy and caring of others. She loves fashion and hates HOMEWORK. Her interest is in Red-Fountain boys.

 **Niobe** \- fairy of waves and is more traditional to the rules of her realm. She has a big heart towards others and she likes all kind of sports especially if involves something to do with water and she's all there for it.

 **Alyssa** \- fairy of nature, she has a soft spot for others and helps them in guiding her friends in the right direction.

 **Samara** \- a very strict fairy, and she has a rare power of Crystal Stone. She's a little stuck up in what she believes in that suits her realm and her status of power.

 **Radius** \- a royal heartbreaker. He can never be in a stabilized relationship with a girl more than four months and he's off. Dislikes homework very much, but he's well-skilled in swords and others...and he's very flirtatious with all girls. He has a charm with literally every girl he see.

 **Terendor** \- he's the prince of Andros and he's more to the traditional side. He's also a skilled with magical arrows. He's kind and generous towards girls and keeps an honest relationship with them.

 **Erendor** \- he's a strict guy and is often jealous of his friends's relationship as he finds being romantic not his hot spot. He's more serious when it comes to his education and combat.

 **Rhodos** \- he specializes in herbology potions and treats all kind of creatures with the remedies he creates. He's in an advanced class of herbology. He has a great personality with other people and loves going outdoors.

 **Oritel** \- he's a fierce and strong specialist at Red-Fountain and doesn't come off as being strict. He's very skilled in combat therefore he's in one of the advanced class. He's a bit traditional as well in his perspective of things. He's charming and also very flirtatious with girls that catches his interest.

* * *

 _Preface_

 _Things couldn't have gone worse._ She thought to herself as she was pacing all around in her bedroom. She was a fifteen years-old-girl with brilliant red hair that was loose down in curls that reached her mid-waist. She had bright green eyes and a pale complexion that drove young boys crazy.

To say, sometimes she felt like she could never be alone to herself without anyone watching her or spying on her.

Of course, there was no such thing as no one watching her as she was the Princess of Domino and the keeper of the Dragon Flame and so it was hard for her to avoid everything even the damn paparazzi who tried to sneak their way in and to take a photo of her.

 _Social media._ The red-haired girl snorted.

Wherever you go, no matter how far you go, everyone's watching a certain someone who's a royal, celebrities or even a high noble and so on. Social media was everywhere just from a snap of a picture and releasing it onto the internet. Gossiping never died out _especially_ if they were considered to be one of those things.

She was wearing a long-sleeved dress, in the color of emerald green, splattered with gold on the sleeves. The embedded beads across her chest made it glimmered under the light. The dress itself draped down to the floor with several layers of chiffons that when she turned around, it moved with the flow of her body movement. The corset device that she wore around her waist, cinching to the dress to form perfectly around her slender figure.

Also, she had a translucent cape that clung to the shoulder plates. The red-haired princess didn't mind the long cape that fell from the shoulder plates as much as she had minded wearing that stupid contraption around her waist that made it difficult for her to move around and to breath in.

A long-beaded-pearl necklace that consisted with diamonds in between that reached to her chest, with matching earrings. Marion's make-up wasn't overly done but it was light and casual and with the eyeliner that made her rounded eyes like a cat-like shape, giving out the vibrant colors of her brilliant green eyes.

She's a beautiful girl with an attractive body that made boys wants to go after her. Even she had admit it to herself she liked the attention she received but most of the time it was just even too much for her that she wanted to be alone to herself.

She still couldn't believe that her parents had made an arrange marriage to a guy she barely even knew, yet alone to meet him.

 _Crown Prince Cal..._ Marion made a sour face at that. How could her parents decide her future when she herself did not know? She was very young and pretty young to be engaged to a total stranger that she had no clue about.

She hadn't even went to Alfea, and to be practically engage was another story entirely. She is barely turning sixteen by the end of this month. Her parents had been having this discussion for a very long time, ever since she'd been born, as her parents informed her of, which was only weeks ago. And that made her feel like she literally wanted to jump off a cliff off a mountain.

Who would do such a thing to such an innocent child who hadn't been living in a world for so long?

It made no sense to her and it never would. She would never do that to her own children if she did have some in her future. She would never enforce upon them marriage that he or she would not like and yet alone love the idea.

She took a quick glance at herself in the mirror.

A frown was on her face as she was examining her own reflection.

Nothing seemed to make her happy these days.

She looked worn and tired like she desperately needed sleep and she did. Dark bags were forming beneath her eyes as she had applied make-up to cover it. She wasn't happy at all. She wanted to discover the world for herself and to fall in love or have the feeling of falling in love with someone of her choosing and what her heart wanted.

Her heart told her that this wasn't right.

Even she felt like her own soul was being punctured one at a time, slowly and painfully.

Her parents shouldn't be the ones enforcing this upon their only daughter that they have. Her parents should be more considerate to her ideas, beliefs, and feelings.

Why did her parents had to be traditional to the rules?

Why couldn't they let her select her own future husband?

Was it too much for her to ask?

Couldn't she give her own opinion on what she had to say?

She gave a long heavy sigh as she fiddled with her red-hair. She closed her eyes as if giving her a sense of her world that she was living in wasn't a prison that she felt that she was living in. Or perhaps she felt that she was caged like a bird, not allowing it to fly in the open boundaries where it'll explore it's newly founded freedom.

 _Did they even ask of my opinion? Do they even know how I feel about it? What do they know? They probably wouldn't even care that their own daughter isn't happy with the man that they've chosen for me. No. They wouldn't even understand me! Why would they?_

"Princess Marion," a woman's voice snapped her out of her deep thoughts bringing her back to reality.

"Your parents request your presence in the throne room," the woman said sternly as she heard the heels clicking on the marbled floor fade away.

She had to meet him and there was nothing she could do about it. She had to do what was necessary for her parents, her people, her kingdom and her realm even if it meant she had to give up her happiness. She felt the weight of the world fell on her shoulders.

She was going to kiss goodbye to her freedom and found herself being chained to the walls rather slowly as her own freedom was being taken away from her. Her freedom was no longer but a dream to chase into the endless sunset if it were only possible to do so.

A dream in her own sleep is the only way she could escape from this dreadful world of hers. She was very unhappy about it and she felt her heart was breaking piece by piece until she had no more pieces to glue back together. Her wild emotions were slowly breaking away until she could no longer express them in her heart. Her heart was slowly snapping into becoming a heartless person with no say in her opinions nor feelings.

Was this her parents plan?

To break her into nothing; to break her into an unemotional person.

Was that their true plan to their own daughter that had their flesh and blood? Was this the way they wanted to treat her? Did her parents even love her?

If they did, they would never do this to her. No parent would ever do it unless they follow their traditional rules or whatever the case it may be. Their own children wouldn't accept the idea. They would want to decide the future for themselves and to seek it out. To take it brick by brick. It was the only way to ensure the future they wanted and they could learn from their mistakes. It seemed that Marion's parents wanted to build her future up before she could decide for her own self, instead of her making the mistakes.

She felt like her life was beginning to shatter to a point that it would become unfixable.

The red-haired princess felt like she was drowning...drowning and drowning...to the point that on one could save her not even the mermaids of Andros could. If they couldn't, who would? No one. Who would want to save a drowning princess? Certainly, no one wanted problems to be added on their shoulders.

Why would they even want care about her problems if they had some of their owns?

Probably, no one would even notice that she had some of her own that was hidden deeply in her soul, her heart and inner feelings. Even her own parents didn't see that in their only daughter's eyes.

Every step that she took, she felt like it was death sentence for her. A tear slid down her delicate heart-shaped face.

No one saw the pain in her eyes.

No one cared about her.

No one payed attention to her feelings.

She felt so alone in the world.

Truly, she did feel utterly alone. No one understood her pain. Her feelings. She hated that feeling entirely.

Princess Marion of Domino was unhappy. Her happiness had finally died out. Her sparks of life died out as well. Her inner spirit died too. She felt like her own spirit was being drained out from her only leaving an empty shell that tried to be a good princess that her parents wanted and her people wanted.

Finally, after going down many spiral cases and right and left turns she made, as she passed servants who walked passed her as they gave her a slight bow on their way, she made it. The golden-double doors were closed.

Her heart throbbed out of some kind of sharp pain that zoomed in her body. Her breath grew shallower. Her fingers clutching the chiffon of her gown. She was dead nervous. Her future awaited her passed the doors. They were there waiting for her. She felt her hot blood surging throughout her entire body.

A sweat ran down her face.

She had to get this over with.

She took a deep breath in and exhaled it out as she placed her delicate hand on the golden knob. She felt her stomach was filled with butterflies.

Once she had opened the door that lead to the throne room, she saw them.

She froze instantly.

Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. She was damned nervous for this and for her own future that seemed to be father and father away from her as if it were slipping away from her fingers.

She saw her parents sitting on the thrones with their golden crowns gleaming under the lights of the room. Princess Marion made her way to her parents as she addressed them with formality.

"Rise my daughter," the king spoke out thickly and clear as his gaze fell on his daughter with such a soft look. He loved her too much at times that he felt like at any moment someone would snatch her from him and his wife. It was one of the reasons why he wanted to do an arrange marriage for his lovely daughter who seemed to never understand him nor his wife.

Marion did as she was told to and hid her true feelings away from her parents. The King of Domino stepped down to her as he had a bright smile on his face as he grabbed his daughter's delicate hand in his as the Queen of Domino held her daughter's other hand in hers with a bright smile on her face as well.

Marion loved her parents very much, but it was just that sometimes they would misunderstand her completely about her wishes.

The three of them made their way to Crown Prince Cal as her father had finally let go of her hand and gave a warm welcoming greeting to the prince who's going to marry his daughter as he gave him a slight pat on his back.

"I'm so happy for you, my darling," her mother muttered into her ears as she replied, "oh, mother I'm indeed very happy." The queen gave her daughter a kiss on her cheek.

As the red-haired princess made her way to greet her newly fiancé prince Cal, he took her pale hand in his as he gave a kiss as the princess felt her cheeks burn red.

But as much as he tried to please her with his kindness and generosity that her parents found in him and liked that about him...she hated him. She had no love for him. None what so ever. He wasn't a bad person it's just that she wasn't in love with him and felt guilty.

But a part from that, she could tell that he wasn't all what he truly is. She could easily see smoke of tendrils rose from him, forming a dark smoke that shaped his humanly body. Though what was strange about that was...he wasn't telling the truth...

Something wicked shown in his aurora and it wasn't going to be pleasant. The red-haired princess had finally figured out that he was only manipulating her and her parents. He was playing them all. And she had to do something...about it.

 _Do they even know what he is truly? A manipulative man. That he was just lying to me and using my own parents. I wonder what does he really want from me?_

* * *

What do you think of this new story? The prolouge is short as I intended it to be, but the next chapter would be slightly longer than the first one. Please tell me your thoughts and opinion down below as a review!


End file.
